RainBows:Kaname And Zero's Story
by Sonomi Chikari
Summary: "Wow it's sure hot out here,"said Kaname while unbuttoning his shirt all the way."What are you doing,Kuran?"I said looking away.All of a sudden I'm pinned up on a tree.Read And Review.It Means a Lot.Well I made this more than a yaoi.It has more P.O.Vs.
1. Chapter 1

Well This Is My First Vampire Knight Fanfic So Any Constructive Reviews Are Welcomed. Tell Me What You Think! I had My Friend Alexis Helped Me with My First Yaoi Story So Half of the Credit Goes to Her. Enjoy [=

P.S This Story Gave Her A Nosebleed So Be Careful. xD

(Zero's P.O.V)

Tonight isn't like all of the other nights. First of all, Yuki's sick and second I yelled at the Day Class girls and they didn't hesitate. What am I supposed to do? I mean it's just me out here. It would be a miracle if Yuki got better and to keep me company.

Once I started walking towards the fountain, it suddenly got very humid. "Wow it's hot out here," I thought to myself. I undid my shirt halfway and unbuttoning my jacket completely. As I started to walk around, I heard footsteps behind me. I just kept walking, trying to ignore the signs of an attacker, while I was grabbing my Bloody Rose Gun from inside my jacket. I took it out and pointed it to his face.

"What are you doing out here, Kuran?" I said angrily.

"Oh you know. Just walking around at night, Kiryuu," he said with a smile on his face. I dropped my arm and looked down to put my gun away.

The all of a sudden, he sticks me in the face. "What the fuck, Kuran!" I yelled pissed off. I checked my lip to find that it was bleeding like crazy.

"I so sorry, Kiryuu. I don't know what came over me." I knew he was lying to me because I could see the bloodlust in his eyes. "Wow it's sure hot out here," Kaname said while unbuttoning his shirt all the way.

"What are you doing, Kuran?" I asked looking away. B-BMP.B-BMP.B-BMP.

Then I pushed into a tree.

Please Leave A Review. It Would Mean A Lot To Me. Arigato =]


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for the Reviews. I'm going to Try and to Make This Chapter Longer. My Friend Kept Reading the Story And Well Let's Just Say That She Fainted While Having A Nosebleed. So Take Precautions While Reading. Sorry I Babble A Lot. Once Again Thank You For The Reviews.

(Zero's P.O.V)

I couldn't move. My wrists were pinned to the sides of my head. I couldn't even try to break the embrace, but his grip was tight. I was shaking my head, still in a daze. When I looked up, his eyes were burning into mine. I couldn't look away from him as he started to close in. He was rubbing his body against mine. I couldn't explain what was happening to me. I tried to keep the noises from coming out of my mouth, but one slipped out. I threw my head back and I moaned in pleasure. I looked back up and he was looking at me differently as I began to wonder what was going through his mind.

Then I saw a smile flicker across his face. My breathing began to speed up. He closed in and he crushed his lips fiercely upon mine. I could've sworn that I heard him groaning. I wanted to pull away, but my hands were still in his tight grip when suddenly he pulled away. I looked into his eyes and it wasn't bloodlust I saw, just lust.

Lust.

Both of our breaths were jagged as he released his tight grip. I looked at my wrist and they were red from. I couldn't move. Feeling as if I were still in a daze. His eyes never left mine. Once again, he sprang at me, but this time it was to kiss me. His lips moved roughly against mine. I couldn't help but kiss him back. My hands were getting tangled in his dark auburn hair. Somehow I must've tripped backwards because he was on top of me. Both of us were moaning louder than before. His lips left mine and they went to my neck. I felt a sharp pain cutting into my skin. I realized that he bit me. The sensation felt incredible. Now I knew why Yuki liked me biting her. I had my hands pulling at his hair.

I hadn't noticed someone was there watching us until I heard a gasp. It was her. It was Yuki. Why did I make that wish? She looked at me with tears in her eyes as she ran off. I started pushing Kaname away. "Kana- Kaname-sam… I have- I have to go," I said apologetic. He got up and let me go but before that he gave me a kiss and whispered, "I love you Zero." "I love you, too." I smiled and ran off towards Yuki.

Please Leave A Review. It Means A Lot. Constructive Welcomed. No Flames Though.

Arigato! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Well thank you for the reviews. You all get cookies (: anyways this chapter may or may not be better than the others but it's something.

* * *

(Yuki's Point of View)

Tears fall down my cheeks. My eyes are sore and puffy. My heart was pounding like a hammer at work. This cannot be happening to me. I thought Kaname loved me. I ran all the way to a big tree that Zero and I would hang out at. I saw that Zero was leaving the area where I saw them kissing. My heart starts to ache from my lost lover. Who will love me now? I feel loveless and it's not a very good feeling.

"Kaname-sama, how come you don't love me anymore? Did you really get that tired of me?" I kept talking to myself and I started crying again. I heard footsteps approaching and I hushed my cries and kept quiet.

"Aido-san, what do you want with my mangas?" Ichijo, I presumed, told Aido.

"I just wanted to see what they were. And why they're so interesting to you," Aido said reassuringly.

"Shush, Aido. Do hear you hear something?" Ichijo stopped short and he looked at the tree that I was behind. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes. "Aido, I just heard crying coming from the back of the tree." Ichijo made his way behind the tree and to see me in pieces.

"Oh no, Yuki-san! Are you alright?"He grabbed me into a hug and picked me up. He didn't ask anymore questions and took me to the moon dorms and, of all people, Ruka comes to me.

"Yuki are you okay! Yuki what happened to you!" she asked repeatedly. My eyes closed and I drifted away into unconsciousness. I woke up in Ruka's bed and I have no idea what happened when I drifted off. "Yuki, what happened last night?" Ruka asked me.

* * *

Tell me what you think guys. I know it sucks and all but I got writer's block again so like this is all I have. If you have any suggestions, put it as a review or a PM. Thank you and review people. Means a lot(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm so sorry for the long wait. My internet was down and I had started school. I just got the internet back on so I will try to update as soon as I can. I think my writing skills have improved since I last updated. If there's anything that you might want to have in this story leave a review and/or a PM. This chapter might be sucky, but I at least updated. Okay I talk way too much so read and review.**

* * *

Chapter four

(Kaname's Point of View)

What just happened? Did I just kiss my enemy? They one person who is trying to take my love away from my life? I don't remember much of last night because I just simply went to the dorms and fell asleep. I don't understand why I fell asleep in the first place.

"Kaname-sempai, may I come in?"I instantly knew it was Ruka because she always comes in and checks on me when I don't show up for classes.

"Well, if I say yes, will you stop standing by the door?"I sarcastically said. She walked in, still in her night clothes. She came and sat right next to me on the edge of the couch. "What is it that you want, Ruka?"She was silent. She didn't wanna say anything.

"Kaname-sempai, why don't you love me?" she said in a soft whisper. Why was she asking me this question when she already the answer. She knows that me and Yuki belong together. She probably can't get that through her mind.

"Ruka, I've told you a million times before, my love belongs to Yuki," I assured her.

"Oh, really? Then why the hell did she come crying to the classes last night saying that you didn't love her anymore? She said that, and I quote, `Kaname-sama and Zero were… were kissing on the floor!' Poor Yuki was crying her eyes out. She slept in my room and she's still in there. Aido and Ichijou were trying to make her better, but she just couldn't smile. It was terrible and I don't even like her. I envy her because you give her the love that I wanted from you. Now I know that I can't have that love anymore because you left Yuki for Zero Kiryu," she explained.

This is what I did to my love? She doesn't want to be mine anymore. I thought Zero settled this? No. he just went to his dorm. What the fuck am I gonna do now that I've lost Yuki and now the moon dorms will be questioning me about last night.

* * *

**Well guys that's all I have for now. I got writer's block so yeah. Lawl. Anyways, review people. No flames and constructive reviews are welcomed. Favorite and you will get a cookie: D I love you all. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well sorry for the long wait guys.I have a beta right now but I can't really have one so is this kinda illegal in the FF world? Well Love332 helped me make this chapter for you ,read and will get a cookie(:

* * *

**

Chapter Five

(Zero's Point Of View)

I can't believe it .I broke Yuki's heart all because of that retard pure-blood. I didn't even go after her. I don't know from where are these feelings coming from, but I am positively sure that they weren't there before Kaname kissed me. My head is spinning because I didn't get much sleep because I was too busy trying to think of what happened after I left.

As I am lying down on my comfortable bed waiting to die for something so terribly done, I thought of what has happened to my sweet Yuki, but after some moments my thoughts were filled with that arrogant but handsome pure-blood's face. 'What the hell? Did I just called that stupid pure-blood handsome? I must be going crazy!' Zero shook his head, trying to get his thoughts settled, but still went to the pure-blood's direction. Deep inside he knew that he had romantic feeling for Kaname.

"Kiryuu-kun! Time for school!" Headmaster said cheerfully as barged in my room, startling from my thoughts. I threw my shoe or whatever in hand then I grabbed at him and slammed him on the near wall. Bullseye.

"Get the fuck out of here you twit. You should knock before you entered my room. You do remembered what happened last time. Don't you?" I asked darkly.

(Normal POV)

(Flashback)

"Kiryuu-kun!" Headmaster barged in while Zero was getting out of the shower butt-naked.

"What the hell? Don't you know how to knock?" Zero said while quickly wrapping the towel around his waist, blushing furiously. After he had done that he punched the idiot Headmaster him several times on his face, torso and his friend down there if he had any.

"Gomenesai, Kiryuu-kun," The Headmaster said dragging his half-dead body out of the room.

(End of flashback)

(Zero's POV)

"You were just moody that time, Kiryuu-kun. Besides it's a brand new day and I got something for my sweet little Yuki. Have you seen her this morning, Zero?" Headmaster asked worriedly.

Guilt started to built up in my chest as I heard Yuki's name. Pictures started to flash before my eyes as I remembered the kissing of Kaname and me and the crying face of Yuki as she ran away.

I dived my head on the pillow and murmured indifferently even if I was in a turmoil, ''I don't know, maybe she is with Wakaba or one of the Day Class."

The Headmaster looked worriedly at his adopted son and said in his fatherly voice, ''Okay Zero. You go to rest. I will tell the teachers that you weren't feeling well. Now then Zero, sleep well." Kaien said as he exited the room.

I sighed, feeling grateful toward his guardian for letting him rest. I calmed my mind and tried to got to sleep. After some moments, I fell into dreamland where my prince was waiting for him. Smiling as he reached to me.

Unconsciously, I reached my hand into the real world, a smile appearing on my face as something warm engulfed my hand.

''Kaname-sama..." I whispered as I cuddled with my prince in my dream. I didn't know that my real prince was standing beside me with his hand tangled on mine, a shocked expression on his handsome face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys.I will post more often now that I have someone to help me for everyone who reviews:DD**

**Love you guys!333**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay like this is it. I know it may be short but there is another chapter coming up. Well enjoy this and I'd like to thank my Beta Love332.(: Okay well enjoy^^  
Chapter Six

(Kaname's Point of View)

As I walked in the halls of the Day Class, my feet wondered around and somehow ended up in front of Zero Kiryuu's room. I cracked the door open to find Zero's sleeping face. I closed the door as I entered the room and went to sit beside him. He was sweating and stirring in his sleep.

"I love you..." Zero mumbled. Was he talking in his sleep or me? Or he was talking to somebody who wasn't me?" I thought the last part darkly. I would kill anyone who dared to even lay a finger on my  
silver-haired beauty. Yes, I love Zero Kiryuu. I just found out yesterday when I was thinking of the sexy encounter that I had with Zero. I still remembered the soft lips pressed to his and...

''Kaname..."

Startled, I looked at Zero to see his hand reaching to me. 'Did he just call my name or was it just my imagination playing trick on me? Grr..! Oh crap!What should I do with his hand?' Without too much thinking I grabbed his hand and caressed it gently. He purred in his sleep and unconsciously pulled me closer. My heart fluttered as I saw his contended face.

I was complied his unconscious request and came closer to Zero. "Zero, I have to tell you a secret that I cannot keep anymore..." I said and leaned closer to Zero's face and whispered quietly, "I love you, Zero Kiryuu. I don't care who you love, but I will make you mine one day." I pressed my lips to Zero's, enjoying the softness of it. 'How I wished that I could taste all of you.' I thought as I removed my lips from the tempting ones.

I gave one last kiss to my silver-haired beauty as I fled from the window not noticing the hidden but evil person who was giving murderous glares to the sleeping Zero. 

Who do you think is the evil person? Yes, it will keep you on the edge. Read and review(:


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I no we apologize for the long beta was sick,as was I and it was mi birthday(I'm 14)and mi dad said no laptop and I've had school it is a little bit longer so enjoy(:**

* * *

(Yuki's Point of View)

As I watched those two love birds in Zero's room, pure hatred started growing inside of me. I hated seeing them together and Kaname kissing the silver-haired like that. I just want them for myself. I know its rash, but I would enjoy to see them die horribly. I just can't bear myself to see them like that.

It was supposed to be me in Kaname's arms! Not my best ex-human friend! Grr... But now it doesn't matter, I have to find a way to separate Kaname and Zero and kill them both.

A shout of my name came from behind me,

"Yuki-chan! There you-"Aido shouted, but abruptly stopped as I shushed him harshly.

"Shh!Stay quiet, Aido-sempai!" I shushed him loudly. He just stood there looking down at the ground, hurt shining through his baby-blue eyes.

I felt bad for yelling at him and I walked up to him. I got on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. An evil scheme plotting inside of my mind as I hugged the blond vampire tighter.

"I'm sorry that I told you to ssh so harshly, Aido-chan," Oops, my bad. I just call him 'chan' instead of 'sempai' or 'sama'. I know that this will have a reaction on him and I wasn't disappointed when he froze at my wording.

I will use Aido-chan as a tool to separate Kaname and Zero. Poor him. Aido won't know that he would soon stand against his idol and be killed by Kaname soon too.

"What did you just call me? Am I now your friend,Yuki Cross?" Aido asked hesitantly. A blush dusting on his cheeks.

"You've always been my friend, Aido-chan." I said the last part sweetly. I looked into his eyes, auburn meeting the blue ones. I leaned leaned forward and pecked the blushing vampire on the lips.

''Aido, why don't we go to the Chairman's house and discuss about something. I have a little, tiny favor to ask you.'' Yuki said cutely she pull the vampire behind her.

XxScene changexX

(Normal POV)

Sun rays peeked from the curtains to the dark room, landing beautifully at the now awakening occupant. Lavender eyes fluttered open, looking straight to the white ceiling. Memories of the dream, flashing in front of his eyes. How he wished that the dream he had was the reality, that Kaname came here, held him and confessed his love to him. So awesome.

Zero got a little hyper and rolled on his bed like a child. Thinking of his prince. He stopped abruptly, as he sniffed the familiar smell on his bed. He delved his head on his bed sheets and sniffed again. His sheets smelled like roses and cinnamon. The only person he knew that had this scent was...was his prince Kaname Kuran.

That can't be possible. His dream can't be the reality. But what if it is? His prince held and confessed to him. That means Kaname as some feelings for me. What a joy! I have to go to him and make sure. If he declines that he loves me, I will go shoot myself. I can't live without Kaname anymore.

With that final decision, Zero jumped up from his bed and went to the Moon Dorms to see his beloved prince.

'Kaname...my handsome prince. Wait for me.'

* * *

Well we hope you enjoyed this. Love you guys!(:

Peace Love Music!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so the reviews are great and all. I was bored so i wrote this down. I did it without my beta so I feel bad. I just have to thank my beta Love332 because without this person I wouldn't have an interesting story that I have now (: Well read and review please: D**

* * *

(Kaname's Point of View)

When I walked out of the room, I felt eyes looking up from below, so I went down to the first floor and outside. I saw Yuki on her tippy-toes giving Aido a kiss. Wait what! My little sister just kissed my friend! Why Aido though! I mean like it's not that he isn't cute and all but she could've gone for Ichijo. Dammit! I walked back to the moon dorms pissed off and once I was there, I went straight to my room and slammed the door shut. I can't remember the last time that I had some peace and quiet around here… I took off my uniform and got into my loose fabric, half way unbuttoned shirt and loose pants. I lay down on the couch and started reading a book that was left on my desk. Next thing I know, I'm unconscious and dreaming of my love.

* * *

(Yuki's Point of View)

Now that I had Aido wrapped around my finger, I get to make Kaname and Zero jealous and make them fight over me again. I smiled at the thought.

"Yuki, why are you smiling?" Aido asked me.

"Because I'm thinking of you and me together," I lied to him smiling and giving him a kiss. This is the easiest thing that I have ever done to get revenge on a person. Now it's time for my plan to go into full affect. "Aido, can you pick me up from my dorm tonight and we could go on a date," I smiled and pecked him on his cheek not even waiting for his response.

* * *

**I know it's short but like I was clueless and I was bored and stuff.I hoped that you enjoyed honest opinion(No offense to some people)is that Yuki Cross,I love her and adore her,but she is a total selfish so if I offended anyone,I hate mail and/or flames.**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so here's the next beta was super busy,as was I,so we are very sorry for the long ,here it is and review(:

Every person who reviews will get a cookie:D

* * *

(Aido's Point of View)

As she kissed me good-bye and walked off, I began to think that she really does love me. I have a crush on this beautiful brunette girl ever since I tasted her blood that night. Now she was finally mine and mine alone. I don't know what triggered this, but my heart is full of joy.

I began walking towards the Chairman's house for Yuki had said that she wanted to ask a favor from me, but stopped short when I heard noises from behind me. I looked around for the source of this noise, but found an empty hall. I started off once again, but stopped short when I heard more rustling behind me. This time in the forest because I had already crossed the hallway out.

I shuddered as cold wind hit me and turned around to found HIM standing there by the tree.

"What do you want-" I started to say, but was cut off by the velvety voice.

"You know exactly what I want, Aido-kun. You shouldn't have even followed her. You don't deserve her. She's way to good for you." HE said as he knew her better than me. How could that possible? I know that HE would be meeting her for the first time. So how could he know her? Something weird is going on.

XXScene changexX

(Zero's POV)

I carefully opened the window of the pure-blood's room and silently crept in. I couldn't have gone from the door of the Moon Dormitory because the vampires would sense me and question me for the sudden visit.

So here I am in Kaname's room, looking lovingly at my pure-blood prince who was lying on the sofa. I silently went to the other side, careful to not touch anything.

I bend down a little to trace the porcelain face of this handsome vampire. First his eyes, then his nose, cheeks, and his most kissable lips...oh! How I wished to kiss those lips!

I bend down a little more and kiss those lips that haunted me very night. I straightened up and was about to leave when suddenly a hand grabbed mine and halted me in my escape.

I confusingly looked at the hand first then my gaze went to the owner of this hand. I gasped as I saw the smirking face of Kaname who was wide awake. This is so not happening. I must leave immediately. I tried to free myself from the powerful grasp, but only manged to come closer to the pure-blood.

Kaname gave his trade-mark smirk and pulled me closer to him. ''Were do you think you are going, Zero-chan?'' Kaname said seductively as he pinned me down the sofa.

''What-.'' Before I could say anything more, he covered my lips with his own ones.

* * *

Okay so we put a cliff 'll be begging for more after we can get intimate with these .I gots to ask Love332 first(;

Anyways,like it says above,...Review and get a cookie:DD


	10. Chapter 10

The next chapter is is completely by all the credit goes to I was stayed up all night and I felt bad cause I mean she didn't have to go through all that trouble but it's because she loves you and review.

* * *

Kaname kissed Zero passionately, earning a loud moan from the young hunter. He smirked and delved his tongue inside the hot cavern, tasting the delicious sweetness of it.

''Nahhh..." Zero groaned as pleasure raked through his body. He turned his head to the side, to break off the kiss.

Kaname took that opportunity and started trailing butterflies kisses on Zero's neck. His hand circled Zero's waist and pushed the body up, meeting his own hardened member.

''Kana-me..'' Zero thrashed around, losing himself in the pleasurable feelings.

Kaname's lustful eyes gazed at Zero, admiring what he had done to the hunter, ''Zero-chan, you are so cute. I wonder what noise you would make when I do this.'' He snaked his hand under the tank top of the other and caressed his way up until he found the pink bud he was looking for.

The chocolate haired pure-blood rolled and pinched the bud until it was hard. He gave the other one the same treatment, but squeezed, wondering what the other reaction would be.

Kaname wasn't disappointed when he heard his silver-haired companion to curse. Kaname once again gave his trade-mark smirk to the panting teen, and descended down to take one of the hardened nubs in his mouth. His mouth worked skillfully on the painfully hard nipple while his other hand massaged the growing budge that was building in Zero's pant.

''Ahh..Kaname..please..ah...stop.." Zero tried futilely to push Kaname away which of course didn't succeed at all. His dream was finally coming true. Zero always wanted this moment with Kaname, but he wasn't prepared this moment to come this soon. He really needed more time, but he didn't regret what was happening now.

Zero was pleasantly came out of his thoughts when his pure-blood prince bit his hardened nub through his shirt. Pleasure dissolved in his body like violent waves.

Kaname left the abused nub alone and straightened up to look at the flushed hunter. He licked his lips as a naughty idea came to his mind."Zero, Zero. Why would I stop when your body needs so much attention?" He emphasized this point by squeezing Zero's little friend down there.

Zero turned his head to the side, hoping to muffle his growing moans.

''You are such a cute hunter, Zero.'' Kaname said seductively as he took the hold of the other chin and placed a mind melting kiss on the soft lips of Zero. While his lips where busy, his other hand snaked down and unzipped the silver zipper of the hunter's pants. He leisurely delved his hand inside, taking hold of the hardened member.

Kaname stroked Zero with slow but hard strokes. Delighting how Zero looked so vulnerable. His thumb played with the slit, rubbing it vigorously.

''Kaname...'' Zero moaned aloud as he was about to come.

Kaname increased his speed and once again took the hardened nub again.

Unable to hold any much longer, Zero came would a loud scream.

The vampire prince took his hand out of the pants and licked the dripping fluid sensually while having his eyes locked with the hunter.

''Zero-chan, this was nothing. You would die from pleasure when I do something more interesting to you.'' Kaname was about to continue his activity, but stopped from the knocking of his door.

Kaname ignored it and once again about to continue, but the knocking only got louder. He growled threateningly and shouted, "WHO THE HELL IS IT?"

* * *

Okay so like thanks for reading and please leave is amazing all is good and cliffy for now(;


End file.
